Adívinalo
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Cuando tus amigas quieren saber a que huele tu amortentia, y tu solo sabes decir, adívinalo. Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de amortentia" del foro de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Después de la tormenta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, escenarios y demas pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto **"Olores de Amortentia"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

Este fic ha sido corregido por la maravillosa Adhy Rosier Moon. Gracias, hermanita.

* * *

Las risas de Vega y Adhy la atrajeron hacia la mesa donde estaban las dos chicas. Adhy sostenía un frasco abierto y Vega olisqueaba, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Adhy ha hecho Amortentia en sus clases extra.

Daphne miró a la morena sorprendida. La Amortentia era una poción difícil.

- ¿Amortentia?

- Sí y el profesor Snape dice que es perfecta- la sonrisa de Adhy destilaba orgullo.

Las miró a ambas y se inclinó hacia el frasco.

**Después de la tormenta.**

Era el olor a tierra mojada, pero no solo tierra mojada. Era el olor vivificante que había en los jardines después de una gran tormenta.

Estaba en la sala común. Aburrida soberanamente. No quería estudiar, no quería hablar con nadie. Y nadie osaba molestarla. Se levantó y salió de la sala común, con la intención de dar un paseo por la orilla del lago. La tormenta estaba finalizando por aquel entonces, según constató. Salió a uno de los jardines, acomodándose en uno de los arcos, mientras la lluvia remitía, cayendo ya solo gotas sueltas.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

- Así dan ganas de robarte un beso, Greengrass.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con una expresión soñadora en su rostro.

- ¿Solo así, Zabini?

El chico sonrió, esa sonrisa pícara y canalla que enamoraba a tantas chicas.

- Así más- se inclinó rápidamente para rozar suavemente sus labios- No te quedes mucho rato, Greengrass, parece que va a volver a llover y no sería buena idea que te resfriaras con todo lo que tenemos que hacer.


	2. Chocolate caliente

**Chocolate caliente**

Tareas. Odiaba esa palabra. Odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con esa estúpida palabra. Tiró el libro de Transformaciones con fuerza al suelo, al tiempo que varias cabezas se giraban hacia ella.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada. Por supuesto que no, era Daphne Greengrass. Cogió aire y recogió el libro. De nada le servía tirar el libro. Esa semana perdida por culpa de un estúpido resfriado, porque al estúpido de Roger Davies se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de llevarla al estúpido lago sin avisarla, para intentar besarla y lo único que consiguió fue un rodillazo donde más dolía y ella un estúpido resfriado.

Menos mal que se había recuperado con tiempo suficiente como para no alterar sus planes para el baile de Navidad. Pero igualmente el resultado había sido desastroso, porque al tener que estar una semana en cama, los cuatro primeros días en la enfermería, los profesores le habían puesto muchísima tarea extra.

- Estúpidas tareas- murmuro para sí misma mientras abría de nuevo el libro de transformaciones- Estúpida McGonagall

La subdirectora no había tenido clemencia ninguna, al contrario que el profesor Snape, el cual le había dado todas las facilidades para que se pusiera al día. No, la estúpida jefa de la casa de Gryffindor le había dicho que si no anduviera por donde no debía cuando no debía, no perdería clases. Eso hizo que los estúpidos Gryffindor se rieran. De ella.

El aroma del chocolate caliente llegó a ella, al tiempo que alguien le dejaba una taza al lado. Alzó la vista sorprendida para recibir un guiño del moreno que siempre se preocupaba por ella, aunque jamás lo demostrara abiertamente.


	3. Tú

**Tú**

El Gran Comedor está distinto. El baile de Navidad está a punto de comenzar, estamos esperando simplemente que los campeones abran el baile. Todos nos hemos sorprendido de que Granger vaya de pareja con Krum, pero sobre eso, ya hablaremos mañana en la sala común. Hoy, esta noche, solo quiero centrarme en lo bonita que está Adhy con su vestido verde y lo buena pareja que hace con Theo. O en cómo has abierto los ojos al verme aparecer con mi vestido plateado.

Tus ojos verdes recorren a la gente allí reunida, un poco aburrido.

- ¿Pueden empezar ya? Por Salazar, esto es peor que un examen de Historia de la Magia.

Me echo a reír suavemente, pero el sonido de mi risa queda ahogado por la música. Sin embargo, sé que me has oído, porque en tu rostro se dibuja una sonrisa y aprietas suavemente mi mano.

Por fin podemos unirnos al baile, me llevas rápidamente a la pista. Empezamos a bailar y cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar. Solo puedo hacerlo contigo, porque eres el único en el que confío hasta ese punto. Inspiro profundamente, llenándome de tu olor. No es el olor de tu colonia, que ya sabes que me encanta, no. Es algo más profundo es un olor que me evoca…picardía, diversión, seguridad. Es olor a ti.

* * *

Daphne abrió los ojos y miró a sus amigas. Adhy la miraba curiosa, esperando que le dijera lo qué había reconocido en la Amortentia, mientras que la expresión de la más pequeña era de… ¿certeza?

- ¿Daphne?- la morena preguntó, impaciente.

La rubia mayor negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Adivínalo.


End file.
